Changing the outcome of the war
by Soulwars1998
Summary: When two Star Wars fans end up in The Clone Wars universe, their lives are flipped upside down when they are dragged into a war they could only dream of being a part of. But dreaming, and reality are two different things.
1. Chapter 1

"Ohh, my head."

"Ohh, my head as well dude, my head as well."

The two figures stood up and looked around, they scanned they area they were in and they both sighed in union.

"Jack, you okay dude?" a young man in his mid-teens, named: Steven asked his best friend.

"I'm alright dude, I'm quite alright. A boy, also in his mid-teens named: Jack replied to his best friend. Getting up, they searched for a source of light. "Dude, this fucking sucks. I can't see shit " Jack muttered.

"Wait, I have a lighter." Jack replied, grabbing his lighter and finally shedding some light inside the room.

"Wow, where are we?" Steven asked as they both looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of "meditation room". A small, but weird bench was placed in the middle of the room.

"This isn't my living room." Jack said in confusion.

"Yeah, and since when do you smoke?" Steven asked.

"Sometimes, I smoke cigars." Jack replied.

"You're seventeen, dude. Cigars are for old people." Steven said.

"Can we please get out of this room, look there's a door." Jack said as he walked towards the door, only for it to open. "Wow, that's some fancy shit right there." Jack said as he and Steven walked out of the door. But what they saw, when they left the room, was a long hallway, and why were there small children walking past them?

"D-Dude, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Steven asked in utter shock.

"Yep, I'm defiantly seeing a-a Twi'lek." Jack replied.

"Is this a joke? Are we on BlackBoxTV?" Steven asked.

Suddenly, the Twi'lek girl tugged Steven's jeans. "Excuse me sir, but why are you dressed in such strange clothing?"

"Strange clothing? These are the best jeans ever, plus my Jordan's make my looks stand out!" Steven grinned.

The Twi'lek blinked in confusion.

"Uhh, little girl?" Jack said while getting on one knee, to meet her on eye level. "Would you mind telling us where we are?" Jack asked.

The Twi'lek giggled. "You're in The Jedi Temple. Where else?" And with that, she happily walked away.

"D-Did she just say: Jedi Temple?" Steven asked.

"Dude, she looked really real. If you know what I'm saying." Jack said.

"Uh, let's just.. Awkwardly walk out of this place." Steven said.

As the two friends walked through the Jedi Temple, passing by more and more "aliens", they couldn't help but think this was all an illusion. Steven, being the idiot he always is, wanted to test this theory.

"Psst, dude." Steven tugged his best friend. "See that over there. That's Yoda right?"

Jack looked at what Steven was pointing at, and indeed, there walked Yoda. Along with Anakin Skywalker, Obi wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano.

"Yes, that is Yoda." Jack replied.

"I'm going to touch his face, and call him names. And prove that this is indeed an illusion." Steven said as he walked towards the Jedi's

"Steven I don't think that-."

"Hey, yeah I'm talking to you Yogurt!" Steven exclaimed while walking towards Yoda. Jack face palmed and followed his friend.

Yoda tilted his head slightly. "Yes, help you we can?" Yoda asked politely.

"Hey, yo momma so ugly. Scorpion said: Stay over there!" Steven said, standing in front of Yoda and the three other Jedi, who were as equally confused as Master Yoda.

"Jack, they're not responding!" Steven said while grabbing Jack by his collar. "Say something, you're the dis-master! "

Jack looked at Yoda, then at Obi wan, then towards Anakin, and then at Ahsoka. "Uhh…" Jack trailed off.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, inspecting Jack. " You don't look like Jedi's to me. "

"That's because we aren't." Steven corrected. "Wait, illusions don't respond to questions, do they?"

" If you aren't Jedi. Then who are you?" Obi wan asked.

"We're just two guys, who got lost." Jack replied.

"I think they might be spies." Ahsoka said, moving closer towards Jack.

"We're not spies, we're-."

"Gonna fuck you up!" Steven said while grabbing hold of Jack's arm and running away from the four Jedi.

"Dude, I thought you said we were gonna fuck them up?" Jack asked, while Steven dragged him along.

"Maybe later, not now." Steven said while looking back. "Crap, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi wan are on our tail!"

Jack look back as well, and quickened the pace. "Aaah! We're being chased by fictional characters!"

"Jack, I think we are screwed!" Steven exclaimed as Ahsoka and Anakin suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" Steven said, pointing his finger at Anakin.

"Hacks? Jack asked in confusion."

"Yeah, they totally hacked those skills." Steven replied.

"Alright, you two are coming with us." Anakin said, activating his lightsaber.

"….. Fuck." Jack and Steven said in union.

As Jack and Steven were being escorted by the four Jedi's, including Master Windu. They were taken to a separate chamber in the temple. At least, they thought they were. Having been brought only a glass of water, they were set down on two separate chairs. They waited for their judgment.

"This is your fault! " Jack hissed.

"Why is it my fault?" Steven asked.

"Because you just had to go around and make the "yo momma" joke at Yoda!" Jack replied.

"Hey, I thought this was all an illusion!" Steven retorted.

"Well it's not! We're so fucked right now!" Jack exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Revealing the characters they loved, but were afraid, were going to hate after this.

"Greetings, I am Jedi Master Obi wan Kenobi."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"My name is Master Windu, and we are going to ask you some questions." Master Windu said and he sat down at the table, that Jack and Steven were sitting at." Now, let's start with names."

"My name is: I'm, and his name is: With stupid." Steven replied.

"I'm with stupid." Master Windu said. Making; Anakin snicker. Windu glared at the two teenagers. "Alright, your real names."

Jack sighed. "My name is: Jack Kenway, and this is my best buddy: Steven Bruer."

"Those are odd names." Master Windu said. But I'll bite." What were you two doing in The Jedi Temple?"

"We.. Got lost, and-."

"No, what he meant was: How were you two able to enter The Jedi Temple, one of the most secured buildings on Coruscant." Anakin said, glaring at both of them.

"You can scrap that whole "secured building" thing." Steven whispered, making Jack snicker.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Steven mused.

"Alright, I'm sick of this." Anakin said. He waved his hand in front of Jack's face. "You will tell us what your intentions were in The Jedi Temple."

Jack blinked a few times before speaking up. "Look at the flicka da wrist." He laughed, making Steven laugh as well.

Anakin blinked a few times. Looking at his former Master. Obi wan just shrugged.

"Oh my god!" Steven laughed, holding his belly. "I'm dying! Hahahaha!"

"That's enough!" Master Windu said, getting up from his chair. "We found a bag; I believe this might be yours?" Master Windu asked as Ahsoka gave him a familiar red bag.

"Hey, that's mine!" Steven said.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get it back." Master Windu said as he opened the bag end emptied its content on the table. "Now, would you mind telling me what all these objects are?"

"Those are our I-phones, some candy, Jack's cigars, pocket knife, and… my laptop!" Steven exclaimed.

" … You lost me a "those are"." Anakin said, grabbing hold of Steven's I-phone. "What's this, some kind of commlink?"

"Nope, it's a phone. Used for sending messages and calling people." Steven replied.

"So it's a commlink." Anakin stated.

"Fuck you dude." Steven retorted.

Anakin, ignoring the strange word, continued to mess with the I-phone, until he pushed the central on button. He looked at the screen, and saw a set of strange letters, and on the background, a picture of a mountain. "Hmm, strange commlink." It appears to be locked. Anakin said, passing it to Obi wan.

"Hmm, a mountain." Obi wan mused. "Say, would you mind explaining how it works?" Obi wan asked politely.

"Sure thing dude, just hand it over. And don't worry, I won't do anything funny." Steven replied.

Obi wan nodded and untied their binds. Steven cracked his wrist and Jack cracked his knuckles. Steven entered his password and handed him his I-phone. "Just wipe your finger across the screen. Feel free to play some games."

"Could I try yours?" Master Windu asked Jack.

Jack shrugged and grabbed his phone, entering his password, and handed it to Windu.

"Say Steven, what is this?" Obi wan asked, holding out the phone to Steven and pointing at a very familiar app.

"Oh, that's Flappy Bird, it's a hard game, it requires a lot of concentration." Steven replied.

"Concentration huh?" Anakin asked as he grabbed the I-phone from Obi wan. "Don't mind if I do."

Two seconds later, Anakin was already confused. "What now?"

Steven held out his hand, and Anakin handed him the I-phone. "You're supposed to tap the screen. The bird will start falling, you have to keep tapping, but don't tap too much, or you'll hit the pipes. You need to go through a small gap between the pipes, to get further into the game." Steven explained, while playing the game.

"I think I do, may I try?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, but I warn you, it's hard." Steven replied.

Anakin started playing, he died the on the first pipe; ten times, but eventually, he got the hang of it. "Hey, I'm good at whatever this is!"

"What is this?" Master Windu asked Jack

"That's where I store my music, let me just connect my phone to my speakers and voila!" Jack said.

"Alright, I'm listening. But there is no music." Master Windu said.

"Just you wait, aaaaaand there we go!" Jack said as the music started playing.

Play: Red sun, for Metal Gear Rising.

Red Sun, Red Sun over paradise.  
Red Sun, Red Sun over paradise.

Golden rays of the glorious sunshine,  
Sending down such a blood-red light.  
Now the animals slowly retreat to the shadows,  
Out of sight.

Arid winds blow across the mountains,  
Giving flight to the birds of prey.  
In the distance machines come to transform Eden,  
Day by day...

Only love is with us now,  
Something warm and pure.  
Find the peace within ourselves,  
No need for a cure.

When the wind is slow and the fire's hot,  
The vulture waits to see what rots.  
Oh, how pretty, all the scenery,  
This is nature's sacrifice!

When the echoes bloom with a brisk attack,  
The reptile tail ripped from its back.  
When the sun sets,  
We will not forget the Red Sun over paradise.  
Red Sun...

"Well, that was.. Interesting, to say the least." Obi wan said.

"Alright." Master Windu said as he used The Force to lift up the phones and placed the on the table. "The truth, why were you in The Jedi Temple?"

"We don't know." Jack replied.

"What do you mean?" Master Windu asked.

"We just don't know, we really don't." Jack replied. "One minute, we're drinking and having fun on Earth, and now we're in The Jedi Temple, on Coruscant."

"Earth, is that your home planet?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, don't even try to search it up in the Jedi holo-maps, or whatever you call it." Jack replied.

"Why not? Every planet is registered in there." Master Windu said.

"Listen here dude, we know thing. Things someone would kill for. We know about the past and the future." Steven said.

"I don't follow." Master Windu said.

"Alright, Jack, you're the expert. Show them." Steven said.

Jack sighed. "Alright, here we go. Obi wan, your Master was killed by a Sith Lord named: Darth Maul, who is still alive and has a brother called Savage Opress. Anakin, when you three were on Mortis, you thought you thought you saw your mother, but it was The Son. And Ahsoka, you were kidnapped by Trandoshians on Felucia. Master Windu, you were almost killed by Boba Fett, because you killed his father. But it was self defense, we all know that." Jack said.

The four Jedi's stood there, shocked expressions on their faces. Ahsoka was the first to speak up.

"How could you know all of this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Star Wars nerd." Steven replied.

"Fuck you dude!" Jack said, making Steven laugh.

"May The Force be with you!" Steven laughed again.

"Quiet!" Anakin all but shouted. He grabbed Jack by his collar. "How much do you know?" He sneered.

Jack grinned, he had him right where he wanted. "Enough to know about your marriage." Jack whispered. "Tell me, how is good old Padmé?"

"If you tell anyone, I will personally-."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm not a cockblocker. But we're not Separatist spies, or any form of spies. We're… Just two lost guys, without a way home." Jack replied while slowly getting out of Anakin's iron grip.

Anakin sighed, he was in a tight spot. "Master Windu, I think these two are harmless." He said.

"Yes, I can sense they are not lying." Master Windu added. "But we can't just let them go."

"But we can't keep them as prisoners either, they haven't done anything wrong." Obi wan said.

Suddenly, Ahsoka spoke up. "Masters, I think I may have a solution. What if we keep a close eye on them, wherever we go, they go."

"You're asking us to babysit them?" Anakin asked.

"No, just observe them." Ahsoka replied.

Master Windu sighed. "I don't like to admit it, but I agree. Master Kenobi, you will be taking Steven with you. Master Skywalker, you'll be taking Jack."

Jack and Steven looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it!" Steven said while getting up and walking towards Obi wan. He held his hand out, in which Obi wan looked at in confusion. "You're supposed to shake it. Steven said."

Obi wan did as Steven said and shook his hand.

"Alright my bearded friend. Dis gon be gud!" Steven said.

"Oh dear." Obi wan whispered.

Jack walked towards Anakin and Ahsoka, he looked at them, then back at Steven, who was currently trying to teach Obi wan how to bro-fist. "So, what now?" Jack asked.

"Well, a meeting with the Jedi Order would be in order, if it weren't for Master Mundi and Master Secura being in combat with Separatist forces." Master Windu said as he walked towards the exit. "That just means you'll have to follow your "guides", wherever you go." And with that said, Master Windu left the room.

"Damn, what a dick." Steven said, only to receive a jab in the side from Jack. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Steven exclaimed.

"You deserved it, now move along." Move along. Jack said as he looked around the room. He couldn't believe he was actually on Coruscant! 'Ahh, the nostalgia.' Jack thought.

"Alright, please follow me Steven." Obi wan said as he walked out of the room.

"You got it dude!" Steven said as he followed him. "But." Steven said as he turned around and gathered his belongings. He turned to Jack and held out his fist. "See ya dude."

Jack smiled and gave his friend his respective bro-fist. He watched as his best friend and Obi wan left the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asked as he turned to Anakin.

"Well, I was supposed to meet up with the 501st, so how about I take you with me? " Anakin asked.

Jack shrugged. "Fine by me." He replied. 'Alright gotta play it cool, can't get too fan boyish.' He thought.

"Alright, let's go." Anakin said as they left the room.

As Jack followed the Jedi and his padawan, he couldn't help but think.

'In what season are we?'


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Asked Steven, as he and Obi wan walked on a landing platform near The Senate building, his bag hanging from his back. He looked around the platform, watching various ships flew by. Steven wasn't as much as a Star Wars fan as Jack was. Hell, Jack could probably name all of these ships! But then, in the distance, he saw a ship that he knew and absolutely loved with a passion. The Republic LAAT, a.k.a The Republic Gunship.

The Gunship landed in front of Steven and Obi wan. Two Clones walked out of the Gunship. They had orange markings.

 _'212th battalion.'_ Steven thought.

"General." The Clones greeted politely. They turned their heads to Steven. "Sir, who's the kid?" One of the Clones asked.

"This is Steven Bruer, he will be joining us for.. A while. "Obi wan replied.

Steven looked at the two Clones. He nodded his head and spoke up. "'Sup?" He asked.

"'Sup?" One of the Clones repeated in confusion.

"Like: What's up?" Steven replied.

"Ahh, I get it. I'm fine, thank you." The Clone replied. He turned to Obi wan. General, Commander Cody has requested your presence on your flagship, sir.

"Alright, let's not keep the Commander waiting." Obi wan said as he entered the Gunship. "Steven, are you coming?" Obi wan asked.

"Ahh, sure thing dude." Steven replied as he entered the Gunship as well. The blast doors closed and the Gunship took off. Steven couldn't believe it; he was actually inside his favorite ship!

"Sir, what did he just call you?" One of the two Clones whispered to his General.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Obi wan replied, equally confused. What did "dude" even mean?

As the Gunship soared through the sky, finally leaving orbit. Steven couldn't see what was happening, he was too busy inspecting the Gunship's interior. He saw some DC-15 blasters, he wondered if he could take one.

"Don't even think about it." Obi wan said.

"I already did. Steven replied with a smug grin." The Gunship suddenly began to shake, but the shaking stopped after a few seconds. The blast doors opened, revealing the new area Steven was in. A Venator Class Star Destroyer. Hundreds, no, maybe thousands of Clones were walking through the hangar. Suddenly, a familiar looking Clone came walking up to Obi wan.

"General Kenobi, good to have you on board sir." Commander Cody greeted his Jedi General politely.

General Kenobi nodded. "Yes, it's good to be back." Obi wan said as he turned towards Steven. "Steven, may I introduce you to-."

"Commander Cody, 212th Attack Battalion. He served under your command for over, what, three years now? That about sums it up right?" Steven asked.

Cody looked at his General, his facial features covered by his helmet. "Sir?" Cody asked, slightly confused.

"He knows things, very important things. He is to be watched by me. And from now on, by you and your men." Obi wan replied.

'Hpmf, we must me in Season 4 or 5, since their already in Phase II armor.' Steven thought as he looked at Commander Cody.

"Cody, you wanted to talk to me?" Obi wan asked his Commander.

"Yes, I am here to inform you about a new mission. You will be heading to Onderon, a planet once allied with The Republic, but-."

"Got a new King and allied itself with The Separatists." Steven finished.

Cody looked at Steven. "You're good."

Steven just nodded. "I know, I know."

"When do we leave?" Obi wan asked.

"In four hours." Cody replied.

"Alright, I will contact Anakin. How about you show Steven around the cruiser?" Obi wan suggested.

"Yes sir!" Cody saluted. He turned to Steven. "Follow me kid."

"I'm seventeen dude." Steven muttered as he followed the Clone Commander.

Obi wan watched as the two of them left the hangar. _'I wonder, how ,much do they exactly know.'_ Obi wan thought.

As Steven and Cody walked through the cruiser, Steven couldn't help but grin. Jack was missing out. Cody had asked him how he knew all of what he told General Kenobi. Steven told him that was a secret, only he and Jack knew. After explaining who he was, he started to tell Cody some stories about him and Jack. He told him about Earth, about their time in High school. So yeah, you could say they were getting along just fine.

"And then what happened?" Cody asked eager to hear the end of the story.

"Well, our teacher was covered in paint, and we took some pictures. She fainted, and we got expelled for one week." Steven replied.

Cody couldn't help but chuckle. The stories he told him were pretty funny. He inspected his features; he was probably in his mid-teens. He had short, blonde spiky hair. He was as tall as he was, and he was probably as masculine as he was. Cody had to admit, for a teenager, he looked pretty strong.

"And these are the barracks, where we keep our weapons." Cody said, thus meaning the end of his little tour.

"Well, that was a fun tour." Steven said as he and Cody walked towards a big set of metal doors. The doors opened, revealing the bridge of the cruiser.

Steven whistled, and looked around the bridge, receiving stares of confusion from various Clones. Then he saw Obi wan, standing near a holo-pad.

"'Sup homeboy?" Steven asked Obi wan, as he held his fist out. Obi wan sighed and fist bumped Steven.

"Are we going to do this, whenever we see each other?" Obi wan asked, his expression turning into one of disappointment when Steven answered with a simple "yep".

"I have contacted General Skywalker." Said one of the Clone officers as he stood next to Obi wan. "He said that he will be joining us shortly. After that, you will be ready for your mission sir."

"Thank you Corporal, you are dismissed." Obi wan thanked the Clone.

"So, Onderon huh?" Steven said as he walked towards the edge of the bridge, hands behind his back and looking into the deep, black space. "Wow, amazing." He whispered.

"Steven, I am to inform you that you will not be a part of this mission." Obi wan said as he stood in front of Steven. "It is too dangerous; I have already discussed the situation with Master Windu." Obi wan said as he walked past Steven.

"Well, as much as I would like to say "Thank god for that", I think you might need some help. You see, I know how this mission will end." Steven said with a small grin.

This made Obi wan turned around and stare at him with curiosity. "What are you saying?"

"I know about your past, and your future." Steven replied.

"How? How could you possibly know? " Obi wan asked.

Steven shrugged. "I can't tell you. It might fuck up the whole "balance of the universe" thing."

Obi wan sighed and rubbed his temples. "I will need to discuss this with Master Yoda and Master Windu."

Steven turned to Cody. "Cody, patch us through with Winster and Yogurt will you?"

"Who and who?" Cody asked.

Steven sighed. "Contact Master Windu and Master Yoda, will you?" Steven asked.

Cody nodded and turned to his General. "Sir? "

Obi wan just waved his hand. "Just do it, I need a break."

Cody nodded and walked towards the holo-pas. He pushed a few buttons and within seconds, a holographic Yoda and Windu appeared.

"Generals, General Kenobi would-. "

"Wassaap?" Steven asked as he pushed Cody aside. "Hey Yogurt, looking good." Steven said, pointing his finger at Yoda. "You too Samuel." Steven said as he pointed his finger at Windu.

"What is the meaning of this?" Master Windu asked.

"Well, I'll be joining Obi wan and Anakin to Onderon." Steven replied.

"Are you now?" Master Windu asked as he turned his gaze towards Obi wan.

Obi wan shrugged. "He says he could be of value on the mission."

"How could you possibly be of help?" Master Windu asked.

"Well, I and Jack could be of help. We know a lot, and we know how this mission will end. Believe it or not, but we are the solution to the success of this mission. Also, if you don't take us with you, we'll pay Dooku a little visit. I'll bet he'll let us take part of missions." Steven said with a smug grin.

"Hmm, give them a chance we should. But under protection, they must be put." Yoda said.

Steven looked at Yoda. "Hey Yogurt, could you please say the line "fucked your girlfriend, I have"?" Steven asked.

"No, I cannot." Yoda replied.

"Little green piece of shit." Steven whispered.

Master Windu sighed. "Alright, Master Kenobi. You will be taking Steven with you to Onderon. Make sure he doesn't do anything that could get him killed."

Obi wan nodded. "Do not worry Master Windu, I will."

"Hey Samuel, say "I've had it with these motherfucking snakes, on this motherfucking plane". Steven said as he looked at Master Windu.

"No." Master Windu said as he glared at Steven.

"You guys are no fun at all!" Steven exclaimed, throwing his hands up to make the gesture even more exaggerating.

"Good luck, Master Kenobi." Master Windu said. The hologram faded, leaving Steven standing, being watched by the entire crew.

Steven grinned. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. But fuck yeah, Onderon here I come!"

"Sir, will he need a weapon? " Cody asked.

"Let's hope not." Obi wan replied.

" So, Onderon huh?" Jack asked as he and Ahsoka walked through Anakin's flagship.

"Yes. " Ahsoka replied, looking at him. She inspected his features. He had short, blonde hair, was almost as tall as Anakin and was pretty masculine. He had been talking about himself and Steven, how they became best friends. In return, she had told him a little about her first time meeting her Master. She was kind of surprised that he already knew all of that. He told her that he knew everything about the past and future. She asked what he knew, but he told her he couldn't tell her. She decided not to press on the subject.

"So, what's your planet like?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, it's big." But not compared to Coruscant. "We have one moon, and we have seven continents called: Africa, North America, South America, Asia, Antarctica, Europe, and Australia. I live in a country called: The Netherlands."

"Country? What's that?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Well, it's like a planet, only on a planet. You understand?" Jack replied.

"I think I do." Ahsoka replied with a slight smile. "What's your country like?"

"It's small, it has 16 million inhabitants, and it's got a lot of nature and is famous for its cheese." Jack replied.

"What's cheese?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a kind of food; it's made of the milk of cows." Jack replied.

And what's a cow? Ahsoka asked.

Jack sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, that was the tour of the cruiser. Anything you want to know?"Ahsoka asked.

"Nope, not really." Jack replied. Suddenly, he felt his left pocket vibrating. He grabbed his phone and saw that he was being called, by Steven. "The hell?" Jack whispered as he picked up the phone and put It on speaker.

"Hello?" Jack asked.

"What's up Jack! Can you believe we have service here?! It's so fucking awesome. Hey, guess what? I met Cody, the Commander Cody. God, this is even better than that time that you and I "accidentally" walked into the girl's bathroom! "

"Dude?" Jack said.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"You're on speaker." Jack replied.

"Who's listening?" Steven asked.

"Ahsoka." Jack replied as he handed his phone to Ahsoka. "Go ahead, talk t o him."

Ahsoka looked at the device in her hand and spoke up. "Uhh, hello?"

"Wassuuuup?" Steven asked.

"Uhm, nothing I guess. Only the mission to Onderon. Oh, by the way. We leave in a few hours, so get ready." Ahsoka said as she handed the phone to Jack.

"Hey dude, I'm going to hang up alright?" Jack said.

"Sure thing dude, I gotta teach Obi wan some good pickup lines." Steven said.

"Pickup lines? Like what?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell you later, gotta go bye!"

The phone made a "beeeep" noise and Jack put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, that was a commlink conversation like no other." Ahsoka chuckled.

Jack chuckled as well. "That's Steven for ya, crazy as always."

"What was it he called Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yogurt and he probably called Master Windu: Samuel a couple of times." Jack replied.

"Samuel?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know." He couldn't tell her that he was the actor that played him in the movies. Hell, he couldn't even tell them that they were fictional in his world. On Earth. Earth, how was he going to get back?

"Jack, what's bothering you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, nothing really." Jack lied.

"Right." Ahsoka said as they walked towards the bridge of the ship. "Well here we are." She said as they entered the bridge.

Jack looked around, he saw various Clone officers standing inside the bridge, monitoring the cruiser. He saw Anakin and a familiar looking Clone Captain standing in the middle of the bridge. He and Ahsoka walked towards them.

"Master." Ahsoka said, getting the attention of her Master and the Captain.

"Hey there Snips." Anakin greeted his padawan. "And Jack." He added.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Ah, Jack let me introduce you to Captain Rex. Rex, this is Jack." Anakin said.

Rex looked at Jack, he smiled and saluted. "Nice to meet you kid."

Jack saluted as well. "It's an honor. You were a total badass on Teth, Christophsis and Umbara." Jack said.

Rex blinked a few times. "How do you-."

"Don't even ask. He just knows about the past." Anakin cut him off.

"And the future." Jack added.

"Well, that's new." Rex said as he looked Jack in the eye. "You look tough, kid. But are you up for this mission?" Rex asked.

"I'm not a fan of war, but as Abraham Lincoln once said: There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is no good in war. Except its ending." Jack replied.

"What are you, a philosopher?" Anakin teased.

"No." Jack replied, his expression saddening. "My planet has been through a lot, and I mean a lot of wars. There was a war, called: World War II. We lost over 80 million people. That includes military and civilians. "

Anakin's expression turned into one of shock. 80 million was a whole lot more than they had lost. They had lost maybe a few hundred thousand Clones, maybe 2 million at tops. But 80 million was a number he hoped they would never reach. And didn't Jack say that that was only one war. How many people had died over the course of those wars?

"Were you a part of this war? " Rex asked.

Jack shook his head. I "t was way before my time. My grandfather had fought alongside The United States, after escaping The Nazi's that had invaded my home country."

"Well, good to know that's over then." Rex said.

Jack chuckled. "Listen, on our planet. There is always a war. Then it's a war on terror, then a war for oil, or even religion. War, is like a well oiled machine. And so long as there are men, there will be oil to fuel that machine."Jack said.

Rex couldn't help but feel bad for the young teenager. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Listen kid, war is never good. But as long as you have something to fight for, it doesn't matter how long it takes to end a war."

"Yeah, but never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime." Jack said as he put a hand on Rex's shoulder plate. "And remember Captain, if your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush."

Rex smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Wow, they're getting along just fine." Ahsoka whispered.

"Yeah, looks like Re has finally found someone who shares his view of war." Anakin whispered back.

Jack turned to Anakin. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Anakin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think so too. But be warned, because when on the battlefield, you'll be listening to me." Anakin said.

"Got it, Skyguy. " Jack replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Onderon huh?" Steven asked as he, Obi wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Captain Rex, and Jack stood inside a Republic Shuttle, that was currently heading towards their destination.

"Yes Steven, for the last time. We are almost near Onderon." Jack replied, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Remember, when something goes wrong, head to cover." Rex said.

"Copy that Captain." Steven saluted.

"Whatever." Jack replied as he felt slight turbulence.

"Looks like we're here." Ahsoka said as the hatch of the shuttle opened.

"Go go go!" A Clone pilot ordered.

The three Jedi and their Captain jumped out of the shuttle. Jack and Steven gulped when they saw how high the shuttle was flying.

"Uhh, I changed my mind." Steven said as he slowly walked back, only to be pushed out of the shuttle by Jack. "Geronimo!" Jack screamed as he jumped after his friend.

The Clone pilot shook his head. "Idiots." He said as he walked back towards the cockpit.

The Jedi and their Captain safely landed on the ground? They looked up and saw Steven and Jack falling towards them. Sighing, they used The Force to set them safely on the ground.

Steven regained his posture and grabbed Jack by his collar. "You assfuck! I could have died!" He screamed.

"Shut it" Anakin snapped at them. "Undercover mission, remember?"

Steven sighed and released Jack. "I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm not done with you yet." Jack repeated, in a childish voice.

Obi wan sighed and walked towards Steven. "Calm yourself Steven, your irritations will be your downfall if you cannot control them."

"If you wanted me to shut up, you could have just said so." Steven said.

"Steven, shut up." Jack chuckled.

"Jack, go suck a dick." Steven retorted.

"Alright, let's keep moving." Anakin said.

The Jedi's, Clone Captain, and the two idiots walked through the jungle of Onderon. The two idiots had tripped a couple of times. The trek went smoothly, until they were stopped by a familiar set of people. Jack knew who they were, and put boy were they in for some fun.

"Halt, identify yourself." Said Steela.

"Don't worry." Anakin said as he removed his cloak's hoodie. "We're friends."

"Jedi." Steela said in surprise.

"Sure, we're not a part of this mission." Steven said sarcastically.

"Come, I'll take you to our secret base." Steela said.

"Secret base, what is this? Kindergarten?" Steven whispered to Jack.

"Blame the writers, not them." Jack whispered back. "Writers, kinda makes me think of the ending of Tokyo Ghoul." Jack said.

"I have all the episodes on my laptop. I actually have my laptop with me." Steven said as he tugged his backpack.

"That's awesome. But that ending though." Jack said.

"Yeah, poor Kaneki. First he becomes a Ghoul, then learns to live as a Ghoul, gets tortured for ten days straight, and finally, loses his best friend, who knew he was a Ghoul all along." Steven said, sighing and looking up at the sky. "Reminds me of Earth. I wonder how Ramses and Dave are doing."

"They're probably looking for us." Jack replied.

"I miss them, they are like us. Best friends." Steven said.

The two friends looked in front of them; nobody had seemed to hear them talk about home, or Tokyo Ghoul. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, let's hope we get home soon!" Steven said with enthusiasm.

"I hope so too! But first, let's catch up on them." Jack said as he and Steven quickened their pace.

After an hour of walking, the sun had risen and they reached the camp. The Jedi's and Captain Rex had already gone with the rebels. Jack and Steven decided to stay on the side-line and observe them from a close distance. They knew exactly what was about to happen. Jack sighed and motioned for Steven to come over to him. They talked about how they could help the rebels, since they knew of the future. They decided to see what would happen. Their conversation ended, when Ahsoka walked up to them.

"How are you two holding up?" Ahsoka asked.

Steven shrugged. "I still got "ma dick", so I'm good."

Jack chuckled. "Ma dick."

Ahsoka looked at them, confusion clearly present on her face. "You two have to explain the meaning of some of those words to me one day."

"We will Ahsoka, we will." Jack said. He then remembered what was about to happen. "Hey, I heard they are going to be training. Could we accompany you to the training session?" Jack asked in a thick English accent.

"And after that, Jack would like you to suck his English teabags." Steven laughed.

Ahsoka blinked in confusion. "What are English teabags?"

"Nothing, just something Steven always makes fun of." Jack replied.

"To training!" Steven exclaimed as he grabbed Jack by his arm and ran towards the training sight.

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile; they were one of a kind, that's for sure.

Jack and Steven finally reached the training sight. There they saw Steela, Saw, and Lux Bonteri. They saw that Rex was explaining the droid bloppers to them. Their targets: Destroyer Droids. Ahsoka was already present. How she got there before them, they didn't know.

"Ha, look at Saw fail." Steven whispered.

Jack looked at Saw, and saw that he was also not doing all too well on the droid bloppers.

"Hey dude, let's show them how we handle these things." Steven grinned as he walked towards Captain Rex. "Hey Rex! Give me and Jack three droid bloppers, and well show you how you should handle these things!"

"Alright, let's see what you've got." Rex said as he handed Jack three droid bloppers.

Steven walked towards Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack laughed and nodded. Steven got behind the Destroyers and started shouting.

"Hey you assfucks! Come and get me you fat, brown, piece of shit! Steven is the man! Imma fuck you momma!" Steven continued cussing at the Destroyers until they faced him directly, Steven then got on his knees. "I surrender, I surrender… Jack, kill 'em!"

"With pleasure." Jack said as he casually dropped the droid bloppers into the shield of the Destroyers. "And, one, two, three, and you are dead!"

Steven got up and ran towards Jack. "We did it!" He then turned towards the rebels. "We call that move the: Be a total asswipe until you're sure you're fucked. Then be a whiny bitch and have your nigga finish them off."

Jack laughed. "Call of Duty for the win!"

"That was plain out stupid." Saw said as he walked towards Steven and Jack.

"Oh look, it's this asshole." Steven said.

"What was so "stupid" about our little act?" Jack asked.

"You would have been killed." Saw snapped at them. "I don't like when two idiots get in my way."

Steven walked towards Saw. He and Jack were taller than him, but not much. "Listen here you black—I mean: African American fuck." Steven corrected himself. "You don't talk shit to us; you don't talk shit about anyone but yourself. We nailed that shit and you know it. The only thing you've done so far is fail at even getting the droid bloppers past the shield. So you better shut the fuck up, nigga."

Jack placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "Kind of racists, but it worked." Jack said as he looked at the rebels, who were watching them with curiosity. "Alright people, don't do what we just did… at least if you don't want to, that is. Carry on." Jack said as they walked away from the training session, only to stop when Steela, Lux, and a few other rebels came walking towards them.

"Look at that, it's like Instagram in real life." Steven said.

"Hey, as much as I hate to admit it, your distraction was pretty good. Even if I didn't understand a word you were saying." Steela said.

"We aim to please." Steven grinned.

"Listen; don't do what we just did. It was very dangerous." Jack said.

"But, pretty badass." Steven added as he put his hand around Jack's shoulder. "But pretty dangerous."

"Well, whatever it was. It sure got the attention of some of us." Lux said as he held his chin. "Please tell me, are you two Jedi?"

"Do you see lightsabers?" Steven asked.

"No." Lux replied.

"Then we are not Jedi." Steven said as he grabbed his backpack. "Time for some candy." He whispered. He grabbed a pair of Skittles and put them in his mouth. He started chewing. "Oh god, these things will kill me one day… but I don't give a fuck."

"What's in the bag?" Steela asked curiously.

"Stuff." Steven replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Steela asked.

"A laptop, candy and some other things." Steven replied.

"A what? Laptop?" Steela asked.

"Like a holo-pad, only with more colors." Jack explained.

"Ah, I get it." Steela replied as she turned her head to Lux. "We better get back to training." She turned to Jack and Steven. "Thanks for that little act, maybe I'll give it a try."

Steven winked at her. "You should, you should."

Jack and Steven watched as the pair returned to training. Jack couldn't help but to notice Ahsoka's uneasiness. He knew why, he and Steven both knew why. Lux had kissed Ahsoka, that's why.

"And now he's trying to get his wang in Steela's G-spot." Steven said to Jack. Jack looked at Steven and couldn't help but laugh. Steven then grabbed his phone and put in his ear-buds. He selected a song and started listening to the song. Jack grabbed one of Steven's earbuds and started listening as well.

"All you do is fukin' lie." They both sang in union.

"What are you two doing?" Ahsoka asked. Steven looked at her and handed her his earbuds. After telling Ahsoka she had to put them in her ears, she heard the music playing. She thought the music was strange, but she couldn't help but nod her head to the beat of the music.

The song ended and Ahsoka handed Steven's earbuds.

"That was unlike anything I've ever heard." Ahsoka said as she looked at Steven. "But it was quite entertaining."

"DestormPower is awesome." Steven said as he started listening to a different song.

"So, what are they doing now?" Jack asked as he looks at the training sight.

"Their about to practice, target practice." Ahsoka replied.

"Target practice." Jack repeated as Steven's eyes widened.

"Yep, feel free to join." Ahsoka said as she walked back to her master.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he tapped his friends' shoulder.

"Dude, you know what will happen when they're going to shoot those targets, right?" Steven asked as he gulped.

Jack's eyes widened as well. "Battle Droids." He whispered.

"We better find ourselves a blaster." Steven said as he and Jack made their way over to the armory. They grabbed two blaster, they were standard blaster the rebels on Onderon used, but they would have to make do. They put the blasters in their pants. Or "gangster style" as Steven would call it. Steven wanted to warn the rebels, but it was too late.

"Droids!" They heard Saw exclaim from a distance.

"Well, we did always say that we wanted to pop some Droids." Steven shrugged as he took cover behind a tree, followed by Jack. "Uhh, what now?" Steven asked.

Jack shrugged and peeked around the corner of the tree. There were a lot of Droids, shooting at the rebels and Jedi's. Then, Jack got a Steven idea, or "S-idea", as he would call it. "Steven, I think I have an idea, but we'll need to be fast, and we have to curse a lot."

"Let me guess, the Call of Duty tactic?" Steven asked.

Jack nodded. "Keep screaming until they follow you."

Steven grinned. "It might be the adrenaline, but I'm in!" Steven exclaimed as he got out of his cover, only to return seconds later. "Adrenaline's worn off." Steven laughed nervously.

Jack sighed and began to run. "Hey you fucking campers, go suck some dick!" He said as he began shooting at the Droids. He was surprised how accurate he was. This was almost like Call of Duty!

Steven smacked his forehead and ran after his friend. "Hey y'all nigga's hiring?!" He asked as he began to shoot. Soon, a set of B1 Battle Droids and B2 Battle Droids were shooting at them. Steven sighed and pretended to surrender, too bad the Droids weren't taking prisoners... Well, at least they were about to take him as a prisoner, until an AAT Tank drove over the Droids, crushing them. Steven got up and ran towards Jack, dodging many lasers. Jack had already gotten behind the tank, luckily there were no Droids behind the tank.

"Alright!" Steven exclaimed.

"We're not dead!" Jack added.

They looked at the tank and groaned in union. "How are we gonna take that thing down?" Steven exclaimed.

Jack said nothing as he climbed onto the tank. "Steven, push me up!" Jack ordered.

"Hell no, I'm not touching your ass!" Steven retorted. Jack glared at him, Steven sighed and pushed Jack up as he opened the tank's turret-cockpit thingy. The Droid inside the tank looked at Jack.

"Surrender rebel, you will be punished for your crimes against The Separatist-."

"Suck my dick!" Jack shouted as he shot at the Droid. The Droid was blasted to pieces, but Jack accidentally hit the control panels, making the tank go out of control. Jack tried to balance himself, Steven could only stare at the scene, and did the only thing, only a best friend would do. He grabbed his phone and started recording, as Jack tightly held on to the tank's turret.

"Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!" Jack screamed as he fell of the tank, straight on his ass. All of the air was pushed out of his lungs. Jack rolled on the ground in agony, while Steven kept recording. Soon, all of the Droids were defeated. The tank destroyed because it drove into a nearby set of trees, and was later destroyed by Saw and Lux.

Everyone was chanting and celebrating. The three Jedi's were looking for Jack and Steven, they weren't as surprised as they thought they were when they saw Steven clutching his belly from laughter, and Jack clenching his but in pain.

"What were you two thinking?!" Obi wan asked, anger clearly present in his voice.

"We destroyed a tank, and Jack got butthurt!" Steven laughed.

"Fuck you!" Jack said as he slowly got up. "Ohh, gotta feel that in the morning."

"Jack, that was very irresponsible and dangerous." Anakin said as he walked closer towards him. "Good job." He said as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why can't you be like that?" Steven asked Obi wan.

"Because I am responsible." Obi wan replied, glaring at him. "What would you have done if you would have been captured?" Obi wan asked.

Steven shrugged. "Kick them in da dick." He replied.

Obi wan sighed and walked back to training grounds.

Anakin followed his old master.

Jack rubbed his behind and looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh a little. "Next time, tell me when you're going to pull something off like that."

"I got it on video." Steven grinned.

Ahsoka shook her head and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "That was a bold move. I like that."

Jack watched as Ahsoka returned to the training grounds.

"She wants the D." Steven said.

"Steven." Jack hissed. "Delete it."

"Nope, this is going on Youtube!"

"Steven!"


	4. Authors note

What does everyone think of the story so far? Please let me know in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

After the small victory Jack and Steven had witnessed—and had taken part of-, the two Earthlings now found themselves in the city of Iziz. When they arrived in Iziz and joined the Rebels into finding a temporary hideout, they were ordered by Jedi generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi wan Kenobi to stay in the hideout, not partaking in any battle

The two teens were disappointed to say the least. Every time when the Rebels came back, they would talk about how they blasted more and more Battle Droids. Well, they blasted a lot of droids too. They destroyed that AAT tank when it attacked the previous Rebel hideout. And now they just had to sit by and watch as the Rebels blasted Droids.

Sure they could do other things and watch Tokyo Ghoul on Steven's laptop, but it still annoyed them that they couldn't partake in any battle whatsoever. It was probably every Star Wars fan's dream to be blasting Droids, let alone fire a blaster. It really bugged them.

It was night-time and everyone was fast asleep. General Kenobi, Skywalker, and Captain Rex had left for Coruscant, while Ahsoka decided to stay behind. She usually discussed some battle plans with Saw and Steela, while also talking to Lux about some various things. It seemed like she still had some feelings for him, even though the Jedi code strictly forbade Jedi's to get in a relationship.

"Okay, fuck this," Steven said as he got up from the floor. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Dude," Jack said as he got up as well, grabbing hold of Steven's shoulder. "You can't. I know you want to do some crazy shit, but you just can't."

"You're just a pussy," Steven chuckled, slowly making his way over to the hideout's exit, careful not to wake up any rebels and a certain Jedi padawan.

"What you call me?" Jack asked, walking after his friend. "Alright, we'll go out and make sure that we come back with good news."

The duo finally reached the exit and opened it, leaving the hideout and taking in the fresh air. "Okay, we're outside. What now?" Jack asked, turning to Steven.

"Let's just go for a stroll. We'll see what we come across." Steven replied as the two walked away from the hideout and further into the city. There weren't any people outside, which confused them. Why weren't there any people out in the city? Deciding to ignore it for now, the two friends continued their walk.

After a few minutes of walking, the two friends reached a market square. Again, not a single soul to be seen.

"Alright, this is confusing me," Steven commented. "And I get high with my baby. I just left the mall I'm going fly with my baby, yeah." He sang, moving his head from side to side.

"And I can ride with my baby. I'll be kitchen cooking pies with my baby." Jack finished.

The two friends began laughing at their own stupidity. They used to do this a lot. Singing random lyrics from famous rappers or other bands in the most random situations. Sometimes it was to cheer one another up, and sometimes it was just because they were just random themselves.

Unfortunately for them, the lyrics they were singing caught the sensors of two B1 Battle Droids that just happen to be patrolling the market square.

"You there," one of the Battle Droids said in its usual high pitched voce. "What are you doing out here? The even curfew has been initiated a few hours ago. You are committing a crime, coming out here at this time."

"Nigga, fuck you," Steven retorted, giving the droid his middle finger. "Stupid ass biatch."

"Don't say that word, dude." Jack hissed at him.

"Why not? We have two black friends who let us say the word, so why can't I use it here?" Steven retorted.

"Because it's racist." Jack replied.

"Nigga, fuck yo racism," Steven replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You two are under arrest," the other Battle Droid said as it aimed its blaster at Steven. "You will face your punishment for breaking the law."

"And what of we don't want to be arrested?" Steven asked, smirking slightly.

"You are still under arrest." The droid replied, grabbing hold of Steven. "You will come with us, now." The droid said as the other droid reached for it head.

"Command, we have captured two residents who were out on the streets after curfew. We will be bringing them to—hey!"

The droid was cut off mid-sentence when Jack pushed it aside, making it fall to the ground with a small thud. Jack then proceeded to push the other droid to the ground. The droid releases Steven's arm as it fell to the ground.

"Quickly, grab their blasters and shoot them!" Jack ordered as he pulled one of the blasters out of the droid's robotic hand.

"Since when did you decide to become a total asshole to droids?" Steven asked as he grabbed the other blasters

Both teens shot the droids several times, looking down at their newfound toys with big smiled planted on their faces.

"Almost no recoil. Steady aim. Pure awesomeness." They said in union.

"What now?" Steven asked, looking around and making sure there were no droid reinforcements coming.

"I say we do what we always wanted to do," Jack replied.

"And that would be?" Steven asked.

"Save the day," Jack replied, but let out a sigh of annoyance as Steven began to laugh at him.

"Save the day? How the hell are we supposed to do that? We don't even know what to—ohh, now I see what you're getting at." He said, grinning slightly as looked down at his blaster. "So are we going to take out that power generator, or are we just going to go straight for the king?"

"I already have a plan. Something I came up with when Ahsoka and the Rebels were doing their usual business." Jack replied, smiling.

"Let's hear it," Steven said.

Jack nodded his head, his enthusiasm building up. he had always wanted to do something like this. It might get them killed, but if they could survive through this ordeal, then maybe, just maybe would they get some respect from the Rebels. Hell, if they could get the respect of Captain Rex, then having Padmé suck their dicks would be easy… not that they wanted that, though.

"Alright, so we both know what will happen in a few days. King Ramsis will be freed and the whole 'final battle for Onderon will begin. What if the two of us were to go to the castle, let the new king think we're on his side, but we actually free the king. We save the day and everyone will be like "Oh my god those guys are so fucking cool!" I think that is a fine plan, how 'bout you, Steven?" Jack asked, smiling brightly.

"I think that's a mighty fine idea, but," Steven replied. He looked down at Jack's shoes and pointed his hand at them. "What are those?!"

Jack looked at him with a bored expression. "That's so old, dude," he laughed. "But seriously, you in?"

Steven nodded. "With our knowledge of Star Wars and my ability to be the best liar there is, we can free king Ramsis in no time!"

"Okay," Jack said, looking at the market square. "But how are we going to get there? Inside the castle, I mean."

"Don't worry, dude," Steven grinned, looking at the two destroyed Battle Droids. "I have a plan."

Ideas are normally smart, well thought out, and are destined to work out to you advantage. Well, Steven's plan was not. He had the bright idea of carrying the two destroyed Battle Droids to the castle. When they would reach the castle, they would tell the Battle Droids—if there were any guarding the castle—that they saw the Rebels destroy these two. After that they would tell them that they had information about the Rebels that could prove very useful to the Separatist cause.

Having finally reached the castle—which came as a big surprise for both of them—the two teens were halted by two Super Battle Droids.

"Halt. This is a restricted area. Turn around now," one of the droids said in its low robotic voice.

"We have a situation, sir," Steven said, trying to sound as regal as possible. "The Rebels have destroyed these two droids. We saw it happening and decided to follow them. We know where they are hiding, sir. We need to speak to king Rash immediately."

"If that is indeed true, then you should report it to the local authorities." The other battle droid replied.

"Bitch plas, you are the local authorities!" Steven retorted.

"Move away from the castle, now." The other battle droid said as it raised its arm and pointed it at Steven's head.

"If they have information to the crown, then they must present it to the crown."

Both humans and droids turned their heads and face plates to the source of the voice.

"General Tandin," Jack said.

General Tandin nodded his head. "I believe these two young men have done you a favor, droids," the general said as he moves passed the droids. "You two better hurry up if you want to speak to the king."

"We can?" Steven asked, his eyes filled with hope. "We can speak to his almighty king?"

He received a jab in his side from Jack. "Don't make it gay, dude."

Steven rubbed his side. "Whatever, let's just go before the king doesn't want to talk to us anymore," he turned to Tandin. "You going to lead the way?"

Tandin nodded. Turning around, he spoke up. "Please follow me."

Jack and Steven complied, walking after the general. They dropped the bodies of the dead Battle Droids, along with the blasters.

"Clean that up, will you?" Steven asked, a smug grin present on his face as he gave the battle droids his middle finger. "Bitch."

The walk through the castle was pretty boring. Its interior was quite fascinating, and the view was quite amazing, too. But when they finally reached the throne room, they were greeted by a not all too happy king Rash.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Rash asked, clearly angered at the fact that Jack and Steven wanted to talk to him at this time of the day. "General, who are these two children and what do they want?"

"My lord, they have information about the Rebels," General Tandin replied, turning to them. "Boys, please tell the king exactly what you told me."

"I'll do it," Steven said as he walked towards the king, only to stop when two Commando droid guards aimed their blasters at him. "Easy, my little homies," he said as he walked further towards the king, until he was facing the king directly.

"What do you have to tell me, child?" King Rash asked.

"Yo these niggas be fuckin' lit. We was just running through the six with my woes, when all of a sudden we's be hearing shots. So we ran to the noise and we saw them Rebels firing at two droids. Me and my homie Jack followed them until we found their crib. And then we decided to holla at you, and here we are." Steven replied.

King Rash stared at him in confusion, but that confusion quickly turned to anger. "Get out of here," he ordered, pushing Steven back. "Or you will be executed."

"Sir," Jack said, grabbing Steven by his collar and dragging him behind him. "What my friend is trying to say is that we have vital information about the Rebels."

"Yeah, right," King Rash laughed. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Jack rubbed his temples. "Steven, tell him what happens next."

As on cue, Steven pushed Jack aside and spoke up. "Yo king Rash, my nigga. These Rebels be fucking up yo city. Power generator is going down and al yo hoes won't be fucking you anymore. Ya'll gonna be sorry when them Rebels are bustin' yo ass."

King Rash let out an annoyed sigh.

"The power generator will be destroyed," Jack added.

"When?" King Rash smirked.

An explosion soon followed.

"Now, you dumbass." Jack replied.

"You little dumb ass bitch." Steven added.


End file.
